Determinated Monster
|-|Monster SOUL= |-|With DETERMINATION= Summary Determinated Monster is the hypothesis of a successful merging or offspring of a human with the trait of DETERMINATION and a boss monster, this having a special monster soul, which briefly persists after death. This both special traits brings several interesting characteristics. Since it is the merging of this two, it both has the magic aptitudes like all monster and a DETERMINATION soul, which brings this capabilities to higher levels. This also means as monster are completely made of magic and the determination human had been merged or had offspring, this means this being could be half of true flesh and half made of magic. Thanks to this, it is able to hold larger amounts of determination than most monsters without liquefying. Appearance It may heavily vary. If the hypothesis of all boss monster have goat-esque appearance, it may be around of this appearance, aiming more human-like too. If not, it may vary too. Since it's not specified, it could be anything, as a casual human-like monster to even a regular human appearance. Personality As it is the hypothetical merging of a monster and determination SOUL or offspring of these, it is not applicable due to just simply being a hypothesis. Personal Statistics Alignment: Unknown Name: Determinated Monster. Origin: Undertale Theory/OC. Gender: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Classification: Determination-Boss monster SOUL merging/offspring. Date of Birth: Unknown. * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown. Birthplace: Underground or surface, either way Unknown. Weight: Unknown. Height: Unknown. Likes: Unknown. Dislikes: Unknown. Eye Color: Unknown. Hair Color: Unknown, but if it's of goat-esque appearance it's fur or hair parts would be white. Hobbies: Unknown. Values: Unknown. Martial Status: Unknown. Status: Unknown. Affiliation: Probably the Underground. Previous Affiliation: Unknown. Themes: Unknown. Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A, possibly Low 7-C, likely far higher with enough DETERMINATION | At least 2-C, likely 2-B. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, DETERMINATION, Soul Manipulation (Should be able to attack at the soul, just like other monsters. Has the ability of absorbing monster and human SOULS to further empower itself), Statistics Reduction (Via Half-soul mode), Magic (Should be able to use this like other monsters, even at greater capabilities due to determination itself), Danmaku (Should be able to use this like other monsters, even at greater extents due to determination itself), Weapon Mastery (In Uninown's version), Weapon Creation (In Uninown's version), Regeneration (Low-Godly normally, as DETERMINATION is part of his own being, he can come back even after the totality of his body is destroyed. Can persevere quite a time even after his soul is destroyed, due to determination and the nature of the boss monster SOUL), Can ignore durability to an extent via SOUL magic, Time Manipulation (Should be able to use the SAVE and LOAD at various points in time, though only when it is determined.), Either Longevity (Thanks to his half-monster boss SOUL, he should be able to live relatively long), or Immortality (Possible Type 1, 2 and 3, boss monster SOULS only age when they have offpsring. As his body is half made of magic and of true flesh, he should be able to take a large amounts of blows unlike a full-fleshed being or a being completely made of magic, as they would die of the wounds. Can come back thanks to his determination.) Resistance against the following: Soul Manipulation (Just like other monster, he should be able to take blows to his soul like normal attacks), Minor against Memory Manipulation (Able to retain the memories after it's own RESET) | Should be able to SAVE and LOAD with no limits, The ability to RESET (Should be at least be able to reset a single timeline or two), Regeneration (Possibly Mid-Godly. Can possibly come back after both his SOUL, physical and even mind had been destroyed. As long as he is determinated, he will come back), Self-Ressurection (Thanks to the large amounts of determination, he will come back. As long as the determination exists within itself, it will ressurect.) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level,' '''possibly '''Small Town level '(In Uninown's version, it has an attack value of 24, nearly of that of Tsunderplane), higher '''with reasonable amounts of DETERMINATION (Though not as much as a full-determination human SOUL, it should be considerably stronger when it is determinated enough) | At least '''Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level '(Should be at least comparable such as beings like Undyne the Undying, which could generate her own determination too, who hold her own against Chara. Should be at least fairly comparable to a immense DETERMINATION Frisk, who could damage Photoshop Flowey. Can RESET at least a single time or two with large amounts of determination) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Should be at least comparable to fairly determinated Frisk and high-tiered monsters), '''higher '''when it is more determined. | '''Immeasurable '(Thanks to it's immense amounts of DETERMINATION, it should be at least comparable to a incredibly determinated Frisk, who fought Asriel Dreemur even when a timeline was erased) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, possibly Small Town Class, higher '''with reasonable amounts of DETERMINATION | At least '''Low Multiversal Class, likely''' Multiversal Class'. 'Durability: Multi-City Block level', possibly '''Small Town level '(In Uninown's version, it has a defense value of 24, nearly of the attack force generated by Tsunderplane in one of her attacks), higher '''with reasonable amounts of DETERMINATION (Should be able to be tougher and more durable via being more determinated) | '''Low Multiverse 'level', likely Multiverse level. Stamina: 'Likely fairly high due to determination and his own nature. 'Range: 'Standard melee range with regular weapons, Tens of meters with magic, Low Multiversal with DETERMINATION. '''Standard Equipment: '''An sledgehammer, his signature weapon. 'Intelligence: 'Should be at least above average, should be fairly knowledgeable on combat skills. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be somewhat weak to killing intent, though this might be overriden when he is fairly determinated. If his determination somehow weakened most of his techniques will vanish or it might get weaker. | None notable (Due to being determinated enough, most of his weaknesses went away) 'Feats: *Has an attack and defense value of 24 and 24, nearly of that of Tsunderplane, can further increase his stats with DETERMINATION *Can SAVE and LOAD, and when he is immensely determinated he can RESET a certain amount of times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Most of this abilities and techniques were invented by Uninown and not proper of the hypothesis, as leaving it without it would look too lackluster. 'Half-soul mode' This mode makes the opponent's SOUL cut in half, while the original user only is left with a half of his original soul, the determinated monster will be grabbing the other half of the soul of the target, but not directly absorbing it, due to being still bonded to the original being. This means your original HP, ATK and other traits of your own soul are cut in half due to his. The mechanic of this mode revolves your HP being constantly sapped when in this mode, represing Determinated Monster is slowly sapping on your soul. To escape this, in the battle board you will need to recollect various scattered pieces of your SOUL, while Determinated Monster is constantly attacking you with various patterns. Each time you recollect a scattered piece of your SOUL, a part of your empty HP and stats get backened up (Note: Your HP DOES NOT 'get back up again when you get a piece of your SOUL, just the empty part of it. This means you will need to heal later). This scattered soul parts may be all in a single attack and battle board or they may be in between turns or attack patterns. If you don't manage to collect them all in a single attack and when your HP gets sapped away, the entirety of your soul will be assimilated and absorbed by Determinated Monster. Some attack patterns are mentioned below: *'Several hammers creation: Determinated Monster creates 10 sledgehammers, and then proceeds to use each of them in a sequence, trying to smashing your half-soul. Each of this sledgehammer blows are more faster than another, which means the first attack will be slower, while the second be faster, and so on. *'Sledgehammers throwing': Determinated Monster throws various sledgehammers in various directions and with no specific pattern, trying to overwhelm the opponent with it. This sledgehammers bounce all throughout the battle board, getting faster with each bounce they make. *'Aimed Hammers': Determianted creates 9 sledgehammers surrounding your SOUL, and then makes them smash to the position of your soul. You can see them incoming, but for a brief time so you can possibly know it. This attack repeats itself 9 times too, and the aimed hammers and smahes get faster with each consecutive strike, so the target will need to be more agile and be faster to not be directly striked. 'Determination' Due to his nature, Determinated Monster can use some of the traits of DETERMINATION depending on how he is determinated. He uses this trait alongside his Half-soul mode to back up his attacks, or even individually. Some of it are: *'SAVE & LOAD': Determinated Monster saves in one point of time, and can later load to either back up himself if he is injured or to surprise the enemy with it, he uses quite similarily to Photoshop Flowey, but with minor differences. He only can SAVE and LOAD a determinated amount of times, this being around 5-10 due to not being at all determinated, and the fact that he is not a full-determination human SOUL. Though when he is further determinated and with large amounts of it, he can likely due to this with no real limit. *'RESET': This is only usable when he is incredibly determinated i.e in his second key. Determinated Monster uses the RESET, this behaves just like a normal one, resetting the entire timeline and wiping out the memories of the beings inside it. Though he can only use it a time or two, due to not really being at all a full-determinated human SOUL. *'Ability to gain LV and EXP': Determinated Monster can gain EXP and LV, just like a regular determination SOUL. This means the more he harms beings, the more powerful his killing intentions becomes, by extent being able to dish out more damage than usual. This can be specially powerful due to his various magical techniques as a monster unlike humans, who magical techniques are relatively low or null. C *'Determination Empowerment': The more determinated he is, the tougher and stronger he becomes. Even without LV or EXP, if he is determinated enough, he can do more things than usual. When he is low or null on determination, he loses various techniques and becomes quite weaker. Keys: Monster SOUL/With enough DETERMINATION | With large amounts of DETERMINATION Trivia His attacks getting faster which each strike or variations may mean his determination rising to damage you or to prevent you from catching your other half-soul bits. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Undertale Category:Magic Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users